


Peter & Shuri

by Wolfling21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I'm naming a thing, Ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: I blame my husband, my friend & hormones for this.Just a naming idea





	Peter & Shuri

So my husband brought this pairing up to me & it's now his head cannon... not quite mine.

My friend & I talked... and I ended up naming:

SCIENCE KIDS

Of course my husband now thinks the idea of Bruce & Tony being Science Dads is that much more hillarious.

So there you have it, I named the Peter Parker & Shuri ship


End file.
